Un Angel para un Lobo
by Dehianira-Cullen
Summary: Embry se siente solo al no haver ecncontrado a su imprimacion, cuando una de las parejas se pone demasiado cariñosa decide irse por su cuenta a dar un paseo a la playa, donde tal vez encuentre lo que tanto busca.


Me llamo Embry y soy un hombre lobo lo que hace que me resulte un poco más difícil de lo normal conseguir novia.

Y para colmo esta la imprimación la verdad me encantaría encontrar a esa chica que se convirtiese en mi planeta y todo el rollo, pero al parecer la chica en cuestión se estaba escondiendo de mí.

Aparte yo no me consideraba tan gracioso como Jacob o tan atento como Quill yo no sé cómo definirme, no se apoyo a mis amigos en todo lo que puedo se me da bien escuchar.

En fin que después de una ronda de vigilancia con mi nueva manada la de Jacob, fui a dar una vuelta con Paul y la hermana de Jacob la verdad nunca supe diferenciar a Rachel de Rebecca y no sabía con quien de las dos estaba.

Aunque sinceramente tampoco me interesaba mucho saberlo, se pusieron demasiado acaramelados y me tuve que largar no soportaba tanta miel.

Decide encaminarme hacia la playa a estas horas no debería haber mucha gente, y yo necesitaba el silencio.

Me alegraba de que mis amigos hubieran encontrado a la otra mitad de su alma pero ¿y yo qué? Estaba solo me sentía como un perro triste y abandonado, que por un lado es exactamente lo que soy.

Sobre un tronco una chica con un cuaderno parecía estar dibujando muy concentrada como en un mundo aparte, de golpe el viento cambio de dirección y el aroma de la chica me dio de lleno era el mejor perfume que había olido en toda mi vida.

Como un autómata me acerque hasta ella las manos me sudaban me sentía como un niño de diez años que va a entregar una carta de amor –esto ¿qué haces?-

No quería molestarla pero sentía una curiosidad inmensa-Un dibujo de la playa –me contesto, y en ese momento se volteo hacia mí con una gran sonrisa y dios era la criatura más hermosa que jamás había existido sobre la faz de la tierra estaba seguro, tenía que ser un ángel, ella se sonrojo seguramente por como la miraba y dijo- me llamo Ángela ¿y tú?-Ángela pensé por supuesto un ser tan divino no podía tener otro nombre-Embry-.

A partir de ese día quedábamos en la playa de la reserva, yo le enseñaba lugares del bosque que luego ella pintaba, me conto que esa era su pasión desde pequeña, que su ex novio no la comprendía y esa había sido una de las razones de que hubiesen cortado, que estudiaba en Massachusetts que era amiga de Bella y un montón de cosas más, cada palabra que salía de sus labios eran para mi gotas de agua que debía beber sin dejar escapar ni una sola.

Cuando Jake y los otros me dijeron que debía contarle Ángela la clase de ser que era me entro el pánico, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella.

Y sé que no soportaría que me mirara como a un monstruo, no definitivamente si hacia eso yo no sería capaz de seguir viviendo, por suerte ella tuvo que volver a la universidad a un así yo iba cada fin de semana a verla.

Le prepare una cena romántica un día y le pedí que fuera mi novia ella acepto y creo que no había sido tan feliz nunca, pero hubo algo que fue incluso mejor.

La primera noche que pasamos juntos y yo era el primero ella no se había entregado a su ex novio otra razón por la que me sentía el hombre lobo más afortunado sobre la faz del mundo.

Volvió a llegar el verano y ella vino a forks mi tiempo se había acabado, durante los fines de semana que fui le conté las leyendas y todo lo relacionado con hombres lobos y fríos, pero una cosa era pensar que era leyenda y otra comprender que era verdad, no quería ver como mi vello ángel salía corriendo y gritando por el bosque pidiendo auxilio no lo soportaría.

Pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando ella me descubrió por accidente al transformarme, se me quedo mirando fijamente una eternidad-¿Embry?- yo asentí con mi cabeza y ella me dio un suave coscorrón- más te vale no romper los pantalones que te regale, Emily me lo conto todo el año pasado y date prisa que te están esperando-

¿Qué Emily había hecho qué?, la verdad eso lo pensé después, no os imagináis el alivio y la alegría que sentí cuando ella me trato como si fuera el de siempre a pesar de mi forma de lobo.

Decidí hacer caso a mi ángel y fui corriendo donde Jacob me necesitaba no tardamos demasiado en acabar la misión.

Cuando volví la bese de una forma desesperada para asegurarme de que estaba allí de verdad y que no se había ido, dos años después le pedí que se casara conmigo ella dijo que sí.

La contrataron como profesora de dibujo en el instituto de la push fue maravilloso, entre los dos pagamos la casa y ahora estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo espero que sea niña para que se parezca a su madre, aunque ella quiere que sea chico.

La verdad a mi meda igual sea lo que sea lo querré y lo protegeré con mi vida como hago con su madre el ángel que bajo del cielo solo para que un pobre lobo no estuviese solo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Yo-Hola bueno se podría decir que es la versión de Embry en Nunca más, aunque aquí he cambiado algunas cosas.

Inner-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yo-bueno espero que os guste, por favor dejar un review aunque sea cortito please

Inner y yo-Adios-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-


End file.
